The Man of Steel Makes a Deal
by Unicornpug
Summary: Clark agrees to become Lois's servant. In return, Lois promises that she'll help him win over Lana's heart. Clark also gets a taste of all the Kryptonite that Chloe found. Destruction? Or a blessing in disguise? Love triangle between Clark, Lana and Lois.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! :) HOW HARD IS IT TO REVIEW? :)) JUST PUT A SMILEY, IT WOULD DO. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BY: IRONCOW**

There are things in Smallville that would never change. Like Lana and I in our on-and-off relationship. It never progresses. Something always happens, thus making us fight. She points out that trust is important in every relationship, but I just can't seem to summon enough strength to tell her about my secret. I don't want her to know about my secret, because she might carry the same burden that Pete carried once. With Pete gone, Chloe, besides my parents, is the only one who knows about my secret. Chloe is a good friend and she has been handling my secret well. She makes up good excuses when I mysteriously disappear. I didn't have to lie to her anymore. And for that, I am thankful. Now that she knew, things were easier. And, unlike Pete, Chloe managed to survive.

Physics just ended. Being a fourth year high school student means a lot of work and study. We seemed to have countless homework in each subject from different teachers. Life was just a plain struggle. Actually, the only thing I look forward on is the upcoming graduation ball and football games. I had chores to do at home. Sure, I can always use my super powers, but with Lois visiting the farm from time to time, I had to be careful. Lois wasn't stupid, after all.

"Come on, Clark. Just please agree with me." Chloe pleaded while I put my bag inside my truck.

Chloe has been really persistent lately. With her knowing about my super powers, her curiosity gets the best of her. She keeps on asking questions. And now, she wanted a field test. And I was having doubts if that would be good.

"For the last time, no, Chloe." I turned towards her and continued talking, "I will not allow you to make me your own personal guinea pig. I understand your intentions, but I'm just not interested. I have a lot on my plate right now."

"Clark, I know about your rollercoaster ride with Lana, okay? I have witnessed the drama up front. But, with you trying every single kryptonite in Smallville, you'll be aware of what might happen if you're affected by one. And I could help you." She pointed out.

She did have a point. I started to think about it and spoke, "Okay, fine. But on one condition: if we do this, the only ones who are allowed near me is you and my parents. Lex, Lana and especially Lois can't know about this. Understood?"

"Ah. Of course, Clark. God forbid that Lois comes near you, even in desperate times." She grinned and started to walk away. "We'll start tomorrow, after we do our project in English."

"Okay, but how many are there?" I called out.

"I think I found a dozen." Chloe shouted back.

"What? How in the world did you get hold of that much meteor rock?" I was completely stunned.

"I have my sources, Clark. It wasn't that hard actually. My reputation in this school is a nerd. Even the town knows about my theory about the meteor freaks. Just relax. I have to go now. I have a deadline to meet. Have fun in football practice!" Chloe happily walked away. Probably headed to _The Talon _for a cup of coffee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Even my grandmother moves faster than you! Come on boys! Hustle! Follow the game plan!" Coach Carter shouted.

Coach Carter was a middle aged man. He was around his forties, because of his grey hair and beard. He moved to Smallville last school year, and was coaching the football team ever since. Judging from the last school he coached before moving to Smallville, he was really good because he managed to make his team a champion. So why did he quit? I also didn't know. Probably to help the other schools, like us.

Today, he made us do drills and game plans that he constructed himself. My team and I were having a practice game. Next week, we would have a game against Carmel High.

"Blue 15! Blue 45! Hike!" I stepped back and readied myself to throw the ball. Jared went behind me and I gave him the ball. I quickly ran towards the goal and looked behind me. Three people were chasing me and they were pretty close. "Ball!" I shouted back. After receiving the ball, I pushed the guy in front of me and sped away. I reached the end of the field and everyone started shouting.

"Very good, Kent. Keep that up until next week, and we might make it to finals." Coach Carter patted my back and faced the others. "Remember that the best defense is a good offense. Mike! You were sloppy awhile ago. Work on that! Number 4, try practicing your tackle. You need to push it. Okay, water break!"

I headed to the bench and got my water. "Clark," Jared said. "You were amazing awhile ago! I thought you wouldn't be able to make it! Did you see Josh's face? He was pissed." Jared started to laugh.

"Well, I wouldn't have done it without you, " I smiled at him. "You gave me a good pass."

"Thanks!" Coach Carter blew his whistle, signaling the end of the break. "Coach might get angry and he might give us extra drills. Let's go, Quarterback!" Jared gave me a nudge and started to run towards the team.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After football practice, I took a shower and went to the library to return a book I borrowed last week. Good thing I remembered to return it, otherwise, I would have had to pay. Before heading home, I dropped by _The Talon_ to see how Lana was doing. We decided to take some time alone, to think over our relationship. But that doesn't mean that I can't talk to her, right? I was there, merely as a sign of support. She was doing a great job in that coffee shop. She has also concluded that quitting cheerleading was a good thing, because a new opportunity has been given to her: a waitress slash owner of a coffee shop. Great!

I entered the coffee shop and found the place completely deserted. The only one I saw was Lana. She was fixing something behind the counter. She looked up, hearing my entrance, and smiled. I waved at her and started looking around. Upstairs was her apartment. Nell was gone, so she needs to take care of herself. Normally, she would stay at Chloe's house, but now wasn't a good time for a sleepover and a DVD marathon of their favorite actor Keanu Reeves.

"Where are the people?" I asked while walking to Lana.

"I don't know. Maybe they are at the beach. I heard that there's a party down there. We didn't have any customers all day." Lana walked around the counter and leaned against the table. "Chloe was here awhile ago, but she left after a couple of minutes. She said that she had an article to write."

"Well, in that case, I will have a brewed coffee." I flashed a smile to Lana.

She laughed and started to move, so she could make my coffee. "That's sweet of you."

"Where are the employees?" I looked behind her and found no one in the kitchen.

"I let them take the day off. I figured that no one would be here anyway." Lana slouched while pouring down a hot cup of coffee.

I went around the counter and touched her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure this is just a phase in your life. Business will probably be good after a week or so." I smiled at her and got my coffee from her hand. I brought it close to my mouth and took a sip. The coffee tasted awful but I resisted to make a face, and instead just smiled. "This is good coffee."

"In that case, you get a free refill!" Lana clapped her hands and started heating another pot of coffee.

"Lana, listen." She looked at me seriously and I continued, "Do you really think that I went here to just drink a cup of coffee? We need to talk. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you, too, Clark. It's just that I know your hiding something from me. I don't like secrets. I would rather know the truth than believe a lie." She sighed.

The day of the meteor shower clouded my thoughts. In that moment, I knew I couldn't tell her. She might hate me for knowing that I was the reason for her parent's death. I turned around and sat on a coffee table. I was torn between telling the truth and worrying about what she would think of me after I tell her. I squeezed my temples and shut my eyes.

I felt Lana's hand brush my shoulders. "Clark. You know you can tell me anything." She whispered to my ear.

"I can't. I'm sorry." I looked at her and continued, "What if this revelation of mine, make you think less of me? It will make you change the way you feel towards me. Trust me, you don't want to know."

Lana sighed and took a step back. "If you're ready, you know that I'm always here for you." She planted a kiss on my right cheek and walked behind the counter.

**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, CHLOE AND CLARK STARTS POKING AROUND METEOR ROCKS! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU AGAIN! SUGGESTIONS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**-IRONCOW**


End file.
